


Voices

by columbo



Category: Gilligan's Island
Genre: Established Relationship, Gender Dysphoria, Mary Ann uses they/them, Singing, Songfic, Trans Mary Ann Summers, Transmasculine, voice dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/columbo/pseuds/columbo
Summary: The song in this fic is Whenever You’re Away From Me from Xanadu
Relationships: Roy "The Professor" Hinkley/Mary Ann Summers
Kudos: 4





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this fic is Whenever You’re Away From Me from Xanadu

Mary Ann gently set the needle onto the record, and the soft jazz begun to flow through their tiny island hut. They had known this song for many months, because this was a duet that they liked to sing with The Professor. Mary and always took the high part, because they knew that if The Professor did, it would strain his voice. It made Mary Ann feel a little dysphoric though, because the high part was sung by a girl and below part was sung by a guy. They had to come out to as trans to The Professor by this point, but he didn’t necessarily give it any second thought in this situation. They figured that now that they had this time alone to themselves, while The Professor was off gathering seawater for his latest experiment, that they would practice they would finally practice the lower part of this song. 

_“No other face could take you off my mind,  
You’re so refined”_

This was a lot harder than Mary Ann had initially thought. Their voice struggled to hit the low notes, and their eyebrows subtly furrowed in frustration as a result. 

The Professor walked back onto the mainland, a cup of sea water in his hand. He had just the right amount of water from the lagoon that he needed. As you came back to see Mary Ann, the music entered his years. He immediately recognized the song, but was wondering who was singing it. His first thought was Mary Ann, but he figured it wasn’t them, because they had never sung this part of it before.

_“You’re much too kind  
I have to warn you I’m never gonna set you free”_

Mary Ann began singing the high part in their normal voice, with no effort to make it sound deeper like they had been doing before. This came much easier to them, but made them feel a little less masculine. It wasn’t fun anymore.

_“‘Cause I was born to  
love you for eternity”_

Ah, there was that voice that The Professor recognized. So it was Mary Ann after all! He got a little closer to their hut, but didn’t walk inside, as he didn’t want to interrupt their singing. He figured he would wait until after they were done, and admire their voice for the time being.

_“Whenever you’re away from me  
Wherever you go”_

Mary Ann had taken the low part again. It was at this point that they struggled to hit a large amount of the notes correctly. They listened to how their voice compared to both of the ones singing the song. Tears started to weld up in their eyes as they sang, realizing now that this wouldn’t be possible. 

_“You're never far away from me  
I want you to know”_

Mary Ann sniffled, and they could no longer hide the fact that they were crying. It was very clear through the slightly whiny sound of their voice. This was now obvious to the Professor, who quickly and impulsively opened the door as soon as he realized that they were crying. They lifted the needle off the record and gently set it away, bringing the song to a halt. “Mary Ann, what’s wrong?” He asked, a little shaken up. They sounded so nice a second ago, even if it wasn’t what he was used to. 

The Professor opened his arms as Mary Ann practically leapt into them. “I- I-...” They stammered. The Professor held them close, softly rubbing their back to calm them down. “I’m never gonna sound masculine, Professor...” “What?” The mere notion had surprised him. He grabbed Mary Ann’s shoulders, holding them out in front of them to make eye contact with them. “Is that why you were trying to sing the low parts of that duet?” He wondered.

“Y-yeah...” They answered. “Oh, Mary Ann... you don’t have to have a low voice to be masculine!” He reassured them. “But-“ “Masculinity is a feeling, nothing more.” He sighed. “Now don’t strain yourself anymore. You’re masculine with or without your voice being high. Just sing however is easiest for you, alright?” He asked them, shooting them a small but reassuring smile.

Mary Ann returned the smile. “Alright.” They nodded. “Good.” The Professor smiled even wider. “Now let’s set this back a little and try it again.” He said, letting them go to walk over to the needle, lifting it back up and setting it down a few lyrics back by eye. 

_“I have to warn you I’m never gonna set you free  
‘Cause I was born to love you for eternity”_

Smiles filled both of their faces as Mary Ann sung this part easily in their naturally high voice. The Professor grabbed both of their hands in preparation to sing this next part together, as they normally did. 

_“Whenever you’re away from me  
Wherever you go  
You’re never far away from me  
I want you to know  
I only have to close my eyes dear  
And suddenly I’m where are you are  
You better never stray  
‘Cause I’ll never be far away”_

The couple giggled at their duet, at how their voices blended into each other’s. “Feeling better about it now, dear?” The Professor wondered. Mary Ann nodded, their face dusted pink and their expression beaming. The Professor chuckled with joy, and the pair spent the rest of that evening singing along and dancing in each other’s arms.


End file.
